


Brother then Sister

by theanonymousj



Series: Fire Emblem Musings [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, Mild Gore, No Smut, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, rated teen for the furry content, still not entirely sure how i feel writing furry fanfic but ya know, too late now I guess, two happy endings actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymousj/pseuds/theanonymousj
Summary: Azura's pregnancies with Shigure and Selkie feat husand Kaden





	1. Shigure

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the title not sound so incestuous. I think it is safe to say I failed, but there is no incest in the piece. In fact, there's no incest anywhere ever in my writing thanks.
> 
> Please read tags. Not the bit about my thoughts on furry stuff, I mean the blood and gore warnings. Cheers.

Azura knew she had always wanted children, so when Kaden proposed they had many lengthy conversations about alternatives to conceiving a child of their own.

“It’s not impossible,” Azama had begun.

“But it’s not likely either,” finished Sakura.

So when Azura began to bleed on the battlefield and neither healer could seem to do anything for her, the pair were thoroughly shocked. Azama was the one to take the pair from the border skirmish back to the safety of the cleric’s tent where immediately he began investigating his foremost theory.

“Lady Azura, I assume your monthly happening has been a little late this month?”

Red in the cheeks with embarrassment, she nodded, “that’s not unusual for me Azama, Sakura says stress can make one… irregular.”

“She’s quite right. Have you been feeling at all unwell lately?”

“Yes I have, but again Sakura assures me it’s just the stress of my job.”

“But you’ve been really unwell the past few weeks Azura!” Kaden looked pointedly at his wife, squeezing her hand.

Azama listened carefully to Azura’s stomach for quite some time before uprighting himself and delivering the news, “it appears that you are in the early stages of pregnancy.”

Kaden leapt forward, the question on his lips anticipated correctly by Azama, “is the – the baby alright?”

Azura balked at the word baby. She hadn’t wanted it to be like this: unplanned, born in the midst of a war. How could she fight if she was carrying a fragile hybrid child? How had she walked out onto the battlefield that morning and not known she was in such a delicate state?

“The baby should be fine,” Azama turned to address Azura, “but you’ve lost a lot of blood and with the frankly combustible mix of genetics it’s made up from, you should take the next few weeks very gently. In fact, you’re going to have to be incredibly careful for months to come or you’ll risk losing the child – I must insist you do not stress yourself in any capacity.”

The pregnancy took its toll on Azura, and Kaden winced as her body grew weaker as her belly became larger – even then she wasn’t nearly the size of Orochi when she’d been carrying her son. Every night Kaden would make his wife just as comfortable as possible – she claimed he was nesting as his kind were want to do – and watch her fall asleep. He’d wake up hours before her to make sure she was resting as much as she could. They decided she was to be kept out of the action for her pregnancy and for as long as possible afterwards, but she had to continue attending strategic planning meetings with the counsel. Kaden would attend the meetings with her, not able to offer any useful opinions, but his comforting presence was enough to keep Azura less stressed than she might be.

Her water broke a month and a half before she was due. It was late one evening as the pair were readying for bed. Loathing himself for it, Kaden left Azura in their room and raced to the cleric’s housing. He roused Sakura from her sleep, stumbling over his words as he panickedly explained what had happened. Sakura, in turn, woke Azama, worried that she alone might not be enough, and the trio hurried back to Azura – her contractions had started.

Her labour lasted six long hours, her cries of pain waking many of the fort’s dwellers in the night. Azama, for once in his life, was looking extremely concerned. In the small hours of the morning, at long last, the child crowned. Azura, with the last of her strength pushed the baby out, blood gushing after it. Her grip on Kaden’s hand became weak as she began to black out, her breaths becoming increasingly shallow. Kaden looked from his wife to Sakura, holding a silent bundle in her arms, then to Azama who was listening to Azura’s chest. Tears of confusion began to well up in his eyes.

“Her heartbeat is steady,” Kaden breathed an audible sigh of relief, “if the bleeding continues much longer we may need to operate, but if not she will come round sooner or later.”

“She’s okay then?”

“Yes.”

He looked up at Sakura, “and the baby?”

Sakura was frowning down at the child in her arms, and shook her head slightly in confusion, “he’s not crying. He’s breathing and I can feel his heart beating, but he isn’t crying.”

“Is-Is that bad?”

“No! Just unusual.”

Regretfully letting go of his wife’s hand, Kaden reached up and took the baby from Sakura, very careful to support the tiny body swaddled in towelling. He began to cry as he looked down at his son for the first time, rocking him gently in his arms, “he’s beautiful.”

Sakura sat down wearily by him, peering over his shoulder at the baby with a triumphant smile, “he might be the tiniest baby I’ll ever deliver.”

Azura stirred, blinking weakly up at her husband as she came to. He smiled reassuringly, tilting the bundle enough so that she could see the face of her child. She reached out for him, and with the help of her husband held him in her arms for the first time.

“I didn’t think we’d ever have a child, Kaden.” Her voice was weak, but the joy in it obvious.

“We’ve got a beautiful son, Azura, and he’s the very image of you.”

He kissed her temple, then helped her to sit up so she could nurse their son. Azama excused himself from the room, but Sakura stayed, watching the scene intently, “do you have a name picked out?”

The pair shared a look, a smile tugging at Kaden’s lips, “we like Shigure.”


	2. Selkie

The three of them were sat in the fort’s extensive grounds, lunching on sashimi when Azura finally found the confidence to speak up. She tapped Kaden’s shoulder, his hazel eyes drawn from Shigure and his twig collecting game.

“I’m pregnant Kaden.”

His eyes lit up, tail thumping a couple of times with excitement, “again?!”

“Yes, so it seems.”

As if speaking of it had broken the spell, the pregnancy became near unbearable. The first trimester was a mess of vomiting spells and migraines, Azura losing so much weight she looked skeletal by the time she truly began to show. Desperately worried for her Kaden took all the responsibility he could from her to try and calm her system, but it seemed her body was caving in on itself.

This time she carried the child to term, and every day the birth drew closer felt like another day Kaden might lose his beloved wife. Right up until labour began he was almost convinced that one of them wouldn’t make it; the unimaginable heartbreak of a miscarriage or the irreparable heartbreak of losing one’s spouse. But on the evening the birth began he became quite determined that he would see Azura, alive and well, holding their second child – also alive and well. With Azama out of town, Sakura – now a priestess in her own right – had to go the doctoring alone.

That night Sakura performed her first caesarean section, the rain pouring outside and Shigure crying in his crib. But once the child was pulled from Azura it wailed just as loudly, kicking and screaming with all her might. She was quickly passed to Kaden, who turned his back as Sakura began to stitch the open wound. He sat by his wife to show her their daughter.

“She’s a kitsune!” exclaimed Azura, reaching feebly to stroke her daughter’s soft ears, “a kitsune just like her father.”

Sakura smiled as she tied of the stiches – against all odds, the pair had produced two healthy children, and one of each species no less.

Kaden brought Shigure over from his crib, the blue-haired toddler quieting as attention was at last paid to him. He settled on his father’s knee and peered curiously into the bundle of blankets. Then he giggled and pointed to the streak in the baby’s pale hair, “blue!”

If the baby did resemble her mother in any way it was in the single blue streak.

“Have you thought of a name for her – I remember how quickly you decided on Shigure.”

Shigure gurgled happily as Sakura spoke his name, clapping his chubby palms together in delight.

“We were going to have a Hoshidan name like Shigure has,” answered Azura, “but we thought she’d be human, not kitsune.”

The baby suckled eagerly at Azura’s breast, ears twitching as the conversation continues around her.

“You think we should pick a kitsune name?”

Azura smiled down at her new-born, “absolutely. Her kitsune heritage is important to the both of us.”

Kaden thought it over for a moment, a smile spreading across his lips, “Selkie then. For my grandmother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Validate me pls pls pls
> 
> Good on u for being here

**Author's Note:**

> Validate me with feedback. Thanks for showing up


End file.
